Buscando a la Alfa
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Kakashi se enfrenta a una de las situaciones mas bizarras de su vida y para salvar a toda Konoha (y su pacifica vida) tendrá que emprender una larga travesía y mientras tanto, el ninken decide comenzar una encomienda para salvar su manada... encontrarle a su líder una hembra alfa y por tanto, una pareja"
1. Objetivo 1

**Si, ya se que debería estar terminando mis otras historias, pero esta (y algunas otras) ya estaban en el horno desde hace tiempo, entonces me dije a mi mismo, mejor publicala, adoras la presión de los lectores al pedirte que continúes, así que al final queda lo mismo jajajajaja. Ya no dire mas porque únicamente estoy redundando.**

 **Espero les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Ah si, antes que nada, la historia es algo lenta, no se desesperen ¿vale?**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Kakashi se enfrenta a una de las situaciones mas bizarras de su vida y para salvar a toda Konoha (y su pacifica vida) tendrá que emprender una larga travesía y mientras tanto, el ninken decide comenzar una encomienda para salvar su manada... encontrarle a su líder una hembra alfa y por tanto, una pareja"_

* * *

 **Buscando a la Alfa**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Los mejores amigos del hombre**_

" _Los perros (canis lupus familiaris) son mamíferos carnívoros pertenecientes a la familia de los canidos. Creaturas indispensables en el crecimiento y desarrollo humano, como fuerza de trabajo y como leal compañía."_

Cuando leyera por primera ocasión ese libro para familiarizarse con el _ninken_ pensó que tener a su mando a un grupo de perros súper inteligentes y por demás habilidosos seria increíble. Después de todo, los perros normales, bien entrenados, podrían ser increíblemente útiles; imaginarse una manada de ocho perros con habilidades shinobi desbordaba por completo su imaginación.

Claro que cuando los vio, lo primero que quiso hacer fue quemar el libro.

" _Los perros necesitan amor, cariño y por demás, paciencia. Criar a un animal de esta clase puede resultar una tarea dura y algo tediosa, sin embargo, el esfuerzo valdrá la pena. No hay nada más leal que un perro."_

Claro que en ese escueto y sencillo "necesitan amor, cariño y por demás paciencia" no venía escrito el "dinero, instinto asesino y más dinero" que tendría que gastar, guardar y volver a gastar mientras fuese dueño de tales animales.

Maldita fuera su idea de comprar un libro sobre perros normales y maldita fuera la pereza de los _shinobis_ para no escribir buenos libros sobre el _ninken_.

Y es que convocar a sus queridos amigos y compañeros de armas para una batalla era una de las cosas más sabias que podía realizar en medio de un combate. Su ayuda era invaluable, más que la de otros aliados que no prestaban odio a sus órdenes y estrategias (véase Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y casi toda la población ninja de _Konoha_ ).

Sin embargo, una cosa era que los convocara y posteriormente regresaran a su hogar a la espera de ser llamados una vez más a que, por motivos "de salud" los tuviera que tener por tiempo indefinido en el ahora claustrofóbico espacio de su casa.

—¡Ey Kakashi! —gritó Buruko por décima ocasión. —Si sabes que las croquetas solo son un aperitivo, ¿verdad?

Lo había sabido desde antes de despertar. Aquella pesadilla donde se veía a si mismo convertido en un perro con el pelaje gris y el hocico tapado por una máscara no era solo un producto de su subconsciente. Tal premonición de su nuevo y fatídico día no pudo llegar en mejor momento; apenas tuvo un par de horas para prepararse mentalmente para cualquier situación.

Desafortunadamente para él, las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal en su casa eran infinitas. No sabía que era, pero lo sentía en sus huesos, como esa sensación paranoica de que algo malo esta por suceder. Por eso mismo, esa mañana había despertado más temprano de lo normal y en lugar de acudir como cada día al monumento de los caídos para rendir honores a sus amigos caídos, se había quedado en su casa, tapiando las ventanas, guardando cada objeto punzocortante que pudiera representar algún riesgo para su integridad (desde kunais, cuchillos, tijeras y tenedores) y guardando en caja fuerte bajo siete candados y jutsus de camuflaje y trampa su preciada colección de libros.

Y a pesar de tomar tales precauciones, la sensación de peligro permanecía ahí, orgullosa e incapaz de irse hiciera lo que hiciera.

Entonces, cuando aparecieron los ocho perros en la sala de su casa sin ser convocados, todo comenzó a tomar sentido. No fue la mirada perdida o hasta cierto punto, la actitud tímida de algunos de ellos el disparador de su instinto de supervivencia.

No, para nada. Fue, en realidad el hecho de que cada uno de ellos trajera en su lomo lo que parecía una bolsa de viaje amarrada de manera rudimentaria a su torso.

La escena que debería ser, hasta cierto punto, cotidiana en su casa, le parecía irreal y borde. Los comúnmente ruidosos canes se mantenían callados, a la expectativa y eso le daba mala espina. Pakkun avanzó unos pasos empujado por un de por sí, silencioso Akino y se tomó su tiempo para soltar la bomba.

—Al parecer Inutaisho nos ha desterrado por tiempo indefinido —soltó y mi gran y analítico cerebro sólo pudo capturar aquel _"expulsado por tiempo indefinido"_ que se repetía en un eco interminable.

—¿Por qué?

El tono de mi voz no había sido fuerte o agresivo, sin embargo el espasmo que recorrió los cuerpos Urushi, Goruko y Bisuke, me hizo comprender que, al igual que yo, estaban tensos con la idea de vivir en este lugar por tiempo indeterminado.

—No mencionó la razón, solo dijo que es hora de que te ayudemos en algo más que la batalla. La salud del líder influye en gran medida en la manada; si el líder se encuentra débil la manada también lo está. Esas fueron sus palabras.

No supo a que se refería con esa "ayuda" que podría necesitar, pero en ese momento pudo sentir como el _sharingan_ oculto por la bandana comenzó a girar por iniciativa propia. Ese perro viejo y gordo se las pagaría, no importaba como lo haría, así tuviera que ir al territorio del _ninken_ para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así tuviera que infestar todo el sagrado lugar con pulgas… pero no dejaría que derrumbara esa paz que había en su hogar con esos ocho nuevos inquilinos.

—Esperen aquí y no salgan —ordenó Kakashi al realizar unos sellos con sus manos y desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

La técnica lo llevó pronto hasta la torre del _Hokage_. Estaba desesperado; solo habían sido necesarios aproximados treinta minutos en la casa en compañía de sus compañeros para desear regresarlos con aquel enorme y viejo perro blando.

Tendría que hablar con Inutaisho, no podía dejar que el _ninken_ anduviera libre en _Konoha_ , menos aún libre dentro de su propia casa. Quien sabe cuánto dinero necesitaría para mantener saciados aquellos pozos sin fondo ¿y si se le acababa el dinero y ellos salían a conseguir comida? ¿y si la robaban? ¿y si mataban a alguien?

Vale que ya estaba siendo algo exagerado y paranoico, pero sus leales amigos no sabían tratar con las personas normales. Además, estaba comenzando la primavera… ¿no significaría eso que pronto entrarían en celo?

" _Me lleva el…"_

—¡¿Te vas a quedar todo el día tras la puerta, vago?! —gritó la mandamás de la aldea con su tierno y coqueto tono de voz.

Kakashi suspiró resignado; lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de todas sus reglas personales, pero como dice el sabio refrán: "situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas"

—Tsunade-sama —dijo él entreabriendo la puerta.

No había terminado de entrar al recinto cuando el inconfundible olor a sake llenó sus fosas nasales. Se sintió mal por la _hokage_ ; como líder de la aldea debía dar mayor ejemplo a los habitantes y andar bebiendo a tan tempranas horas del día no era para nada saludable, ¿Qué estaban aprendiendo los niños de la academia?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kakashi? —preguntó ella.

Kakashi tardó un par de segundos en planear sus palabras, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la _hokage_ que le miraba con el ceño fruncido en aparente enojo o frustración. ¿Cómo decirle que necesitaba pedir unos días libres para una misión personal eh importante? No cedería tan fácilmente, Kakashi aun debía las suficientes horas comunitarias para endeudar a sus nietos y ese era el principal problema.

Sin encontrar alguna otra solución o manera para ablandar las palabras, suspiró una vez más resignado a la idea.

—Solicito tres días libres.

La bomba fue soltada y por lo siguientes dos minutos nada más que la respiración del shinobi y su líder se escuchó, además claro del golpe seco producto del desmayo de Shizune, nada más perturbaba aquel silencio ensordecedor que poco apoco, segundo a segundo, le gritaba a Kakashi que esa forma, después de todo, había sido una mala idea de decirlo.

—…¿Qué? —preguntó Tsunade sin poder creer lo que sus oídos percibieron. Y no es que su audición fuera mala, ni que fuera tan vieja; es solo que una de dos, o el descaro (y por ende poco aprecio por la vida) de Kakashi era inmenso, más de lo que había creído o simplemente alguien le había hecho un _genjutsu_ de lo más irracional.

Kakashi no supo si ofenderse o no cuando en un muy mal disimulado movimiento de ninjutsu con su mano, Tsunade entreabrió los labios dejando salir un casi inaudible " _kai_ " ante la idea de estar bajo una posible ilusión.

Tsunade, al darse cuenta que aquello no era una pésima técnica ninja sino que en verdad Kakashi tenía el descaro de pedirle días libres, se levantó de golpe tirando unos cuantos papeles de su repleto escritorio al suelo, solo para mirarlo de forma amenazante, deseando transmitirle con la mente la silente amenaza de que si no dejaba sus tonterías y se largaba ahora mismo, su destino en esa oficina seria incierto.

—Necesito que me de tres días libres, Tsunade-sama —repitió con parsimonia.

Tsunade lo observó de hito a hito, no creyéndose tal pregunta. ¿Acaso era una cuestión trampa? ¿una broma quizá? Kakashi jamás había pedido algún día libre, y no era porque no fuera perezoso, para nada. Kakashi tenía de flojo lo que Jiraiya de pervertido, sin embargo la desidia de Kakashi también era legendaria; era bien sabido en los bajos mundos que prefería ahorrarse la molestia de hablar con Tsunade para siquiera pedir un día libre o un aumento de sueldo. Claro que también era de conocimiento general que ella no le daría ni uno ni otro; sólo quería evitarse el contundente "no" por parte de la _hokage_.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunto Tsunade ya cansada de pensar demasiado.

Kakashi tragó saliva. Ahora no se podía dar el lujo de hacerla enfadar, actuar con la indiferencia de siempre podría hacer que se negara rotundamente como siempre hacia, después de todo había descubierto (de la mala manera) que actuar como si nada le importara casi siempre, por no decir la mayoría de las ocasiones, resultaba contraproducente. Y de verdad, de verdad que necesitaba ese permiso, Konoha y la vida pacifica de sus habitantes estaba en riesgo… sobre todo su pacifica vida.

—Konoha peligra, Tsunade-sama —contestó sintiendo que la saliva en su garganta se había vuelto tan espesa como el cemento.

Ahí estaba: simple, conciso y sin anestesia, como debían ser las amenazas serias de destrucción masiva o, en este caso, del fin de la pacifica aldea escondida entre las hojas… y de su vida y la de su cartera.

Tsunade alzó una ceja en duda. ¿Qué era aquello de que la aldea corría peligro? ¿Por qué siempre era la última en enterarse de todo? Maldito servicio de inteligencia compuesto de inadaptados sociales y vagos que no servían para nada. Les rebajaría el sueldo una vez más, o se ponían a trabajar o comenzaban a buscar una manera de condimentar la tierra.

—Explícate.

Ahí estaba la parte difícil. ¿Cómo podría explicar que ocho canes exageradamente excéntricos y con las habilidades de un _chunnin_ se encontraban ahora en _Konoha_ por tiempo indefinido? Claro, diciéndolo así no sonaba nada peligroso ni alarmante, sin embargo el hecho de que fuera primavera y el tiempo de celo de los canes estuviera más cerca pues… eso era lo peligroso y bochornoso de decir.

—Esta mañana sucedió algo que no pensé podría ocurrir y tengo que remediarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

—Deja de estarte yendo por las ramas, Kakashi. No entiendo nada.

— Vera… —comenzó rascándose la barbilla con nerviosismo. —El _ninken_ fue desterrado y ahora se encuentra en _Konoha_ y quiero hablar con Inutaisho para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Tsunade caviló todas las posibilidades. ¿Dónde en aquella frase estaba el peligro? Sí, claro que conocía al afamado _ninken_ , Sakumo lo utilizo en millares de ocasiones y nunca jamás representó algo malo. Sin embargo, la seriedad con la que Kakashi hablaba la tenía asombrada, no se observaba esa parsimonia e indiferencia en su persona (o al menos no mucha), parecía como si lo que dijera fuera verdad.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Los animales convocados pueden permanecer el tiempo que deseen en el lugar que prefieran. ¿Qué los hace tan peligrosos ahora?

—Vera —hizo una pausa. — Generalmente las creaturas convocadas por la técnica de invocación no necesitan alimento u otras cosas porque la energía que necesitan la toman del usuario…

Tsunade asintió comprendiendo lo dicho, sin embargo aún no comprendía la razón del porque Kakashi estaba siendo tan tétrico en tal explicación.

—Hay algo que diferencia al _ninken_ de otras especies.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si los convocados permanecen mucho tiempo fuera de su hogar, el gasto de energía para el usuario se vuelve imposible de soportar, por ende las creaturas comenzaran a cumplir sus necesidades por su cuenta.

—Entonces solo tienes que alimentarlos, Kakashi. No veo por qué armas tanto alboroto, ¿acaso no tienes suficiente dinero para mantener a tus perros?

—El alimento, por mucho que sea, no me preocupa Tsunade-sama —dijo haciendo una pausa.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo.

Kakashi guardó silencio una vez más. Lo que seguía era vergonzoso hasta para él, pero debía hacerlo, por Konoha y por sus habitantes… y su pacifica vida.

—Ellos… ellos… entraran en estado de celo, Tsunade-sama.

Si la cara de Kakashi no hubiera sido tan seria o si su tono de voz no hubiera bajado unos decibeles, podría haberse reído de esa declaración, después de todo, ¿cuál era el problema de que ocho perros estuvieran en celo? Como si no hubiera un problema de sobrepoblación canina con el clan Inuzuka en uno de los extremos de la aldea. Bien podían pelearse matarse entre todos y se arreglaría muchos problemas.

—Sigo sin entender, Kakashi.

Kakashi suspiró resignado por tercera ocasión. Al parecer su estimada líder no estaba al corriente con el modus vivendi del _ninken_.

—Piénselo así, Tsunade-sama… Ocho ninjas de rango _chuunin_ o _jounin_ en estado salvaje, guiados únicamente por su hambre y su lujuria, dispuestos a todo para conseguir comida y sin inhibiciones para copular con cualquiera clase de hembra o si se atonta, hasta macho, sin discriminar especie —hizo una pausa. —Si algo tiene un agujero…

—¡Ya entendí! —gritó deteniendo la demasiado gráfica explicación del ninja copia.

La mente de Tsunade había tardado un par de segundos en hacer "click" y un sudor frio para nada normal recorrió la espalda dándole calosfríos. Debía ser una broma, una clase de juego enfermizo creado por el ninja copia y Naruto o en definitiva Kakashi había caído presa de la locura después de tantas misiones y una vida de soltería a base de leer esos endemoniados libros naranjas.

—… estas bromeando —soltó trémula.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. La situación era seria y aunque jamás se hubiese visto en escenario similar, podía adelantarse y pensar en las formas de solucionar el problema de la comida, sin embargo el celo que comenzarían a experimentar tarde o temprano sería un problema mayor.

No sabía de lo que sería capaz el _ninken_.

—Dijiste que irías a hablar con Inutaisho; ¿conoces la razón por la cual los expulsó?

Negó con la cabeza una vez más; la situación lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que ese detalle menor había sido olvidado y hasta cierto punto, no importaba. Necesitaba encontrar a Inutaisho y hacerle cambiar de parecer. Solo en el hogar del _ninken_ podrían tener su celo en paz sin molestar a nadie.

—Los llevaras conmigo, supongo.

—Llevarlos conmigo representa un riesgo, no poder llevar la comida suficiente ni cuidarlos a todos sí la idea de escapar llega a su cabeza.

—Entonces sólo nos queda…

—No los voy a lastimar.

Tsunade lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Mentiría si dijera que la idea de capturarlos y encerarlos hasta que todo terminase no había pasado por su mente, pero estaba hablando de los únicos y mejores amigos del hombre frente a ella; no podía hacerles tal cosa al menos hasta que no quedara de otra… o hasta que Kakashi estuviera fuera de la aldea.

—Quiero creer que ya planeaste todo, Kakashi.

Kakashi asintió con nerviosismo, ocultando la terrible verdad en donde dejaría todo en manos de Yamato y se tomaría un tranquilo viaje a la tierra de los ninken para charlar "amigablemente" con su viejo y gordo amigo Inutaisho para convencerlo que atentar contra su pacifica vida, era una mala, muy mala idea; y de paso soltaría las pulgas, sí, eso sería bueno. Claro, eso no tenía por qué saberlo la mandamás de la aldea.

—Yamato los cuidara en los dos o tres días de mi ausencia; tendrá todo el alimento necesario y no se preocupara de ese aspecto. Si se vuelven locos podrá hacer uso del _Mokuton_ para mantenerlos a raya sin necesidad de lastimarlos.

Tsunade asintió. Sinceramente no llegaba a tener idea de la gravedad de la situación, pero no quería imaginar el escenario más grave donde ocho perros con habilidades _jounin_ estuviesen acosando a animales, mujeres, hombres y objetos inanimados por toda la aldea… y, Kami no quisiera, haciendo otras cosas mucho peores.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con paso calmo hacia el gran ventanal que adornaba su oficina. Ahí frente a ella se alzaba con orgullo la aldea escondida entre las hojas; una aldea que sobrevivió a los más despiadados ataques y a las más cruentas guerras, pero ahora, casi al final de su tiempo como líder, se enfrentaban a una situación que ni en sus más aberrantes sueños había podido siquiera imaginar.

Por un instante imaginó ver a todo el cuerpo ANBU persiguiendo a ocho ninjas con colas y orejas caninas que hacían uso de todo tipo de técnicas y artilugios para hacer realidad sus más bajos instintos, causando caos y destrucción por donde pasaban.

Lo creía algo irreal, pero si algo le había enseñado su puesto es que jamás debía imaginar los mejores escenarios, sino los peores.

—Tendrás cuatro días, Kakashi. No más. —sentenció la _Hokage_ levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la ventana. —Si para ese entonces no encuentras una solución, los encerrare.

Kakashi asintió resuelto. Tenía una misión muy importante y todo lo que conocía y amaba estaba en juego.

 _ **~CONTINUARA~**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Esto es y sera una comedia romántica, me tomare mi tiempo así que no desesperéis ¿vale? Ya tengo el segundo capitulo, pero esperare a terminar el tercero para publicarlo así que espero ver sus teorías jajajaja, créanme yo tengo mil teorías y al final, estoy seguro la historia tomara un giro que ni yo planearé (como siempre)**_

 _ **Ya, ahora si, espero les halla gustado la introducción. Nos leeremos luego. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**_

 _ **Atte. Aspros**_


	2. Objetivo 2

**Si, no tengo perdón, siete meses extraviado en otras historias o proyectos que por una u otra razón, había dejado atrás este pequeño escrito. Sólo les puedo decir que agradezcan a mi musa que, literalmente tuvo que sobornarme para continuar jajajajaja. ¡Bendita seas musa!**

 **Ahora, ¡a leer!**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Kakashi se enfrenta a una de las situaciones mas bizarras de su vida y para salvar a toda Konoha (y su pacifica vida) tendrá que emprender una larga travesía y mientras tanto, el ninken decide comenzar una encomienda para salvar su manada... encontrarle a su líder una hembra alfa y por tanto, una pareja"_

* * *

 **Buscando a la Alfa**

 **Objetivo 2°: Misiones secretas**

Los sonidos de los golpes en la puerta lo despertaron alarmado. Observó a todos lados revisando el lugar en el que estaba y las paredes grises de su habitación le dieron la bienvenida. Pocos segundos le fueron necesarios para despertar por completo y maldecir al sujeto que golpeaba repetitivamente su puerta como si de una situación de vida o muerte se tratase.

Sin embargo, supo que todas sus preocupaciones fueron mal infundadas al reconocer aquella presencia en el pórtico de su casa. Sabía que estaba mal maldecir, incluso la sola acción de desear mal a alguien estaba completamente mal, pero cuando arribó a su casa durante la madrugada después de una larga y tediosa misión donde sufrió de todo tipo de problemas, lo mínimo que esperaba era quedar inconsciente durante al menos, unas cuarenta y ocho horas, aunque si se podía más, mejor.

Pero si, hipotéticamente, agregamos a esa situación un Kakashi Hatake golpeando la puerta de su hogar a las nueve de la mañana… pues simplemente era imposible no tener algunos pensamientos negativos.

Aguardó unos minutos, deseando con grandes esperanzas (aunque sabía que era imposible) a que su estimado sempai se retirara de su hogar al creer que no se encontraba. Tal vez fuera todo el sueño que tenía acumulado de varios días sin dormir o el mal humor, pero cuando la misma presencia que importunaba en su puerta apareció en el alfeizar de la ventana al lado de su cama, deseo envolverlo en un ataúd de madera por toda la eternidad.

—¡Yo! —saludó el ninja copia alzando su mano.

—Sempai —reconoció Yamato sin saber si debía enfadarse o resignarse. —¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó resignado.

—Toqué la puerta —respondió el peligris como algo obvio. —No fuiste a abrir.

—Iba a abrirle la puerta en unos minutos.

—Mentira, estabas dormido y al despertar esperaste para que me fuera. Eso es de mala educación Tenzo.

Yamato suspiró contando hasta diez sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar, negar, rechazar o retrasar la razón por la cual Kakashi lo fuera a buscar. Lo observó ahí, sentado sobre el alfeizar, con una pierna colgando y esperando a que el diera el primer movimiento.

—¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

" _Mátalo, mátalo y te ahorraras momentos como este en el futuro"_ Y aunque su lado malvado pedía y exigía una remuneración por este y muchos momentos sufridos en el pasado y muy probablemente en el futuro, su lado amable ganó (como siempre) al recordar que fue Kakashi quien salvara su trasero en múltiples ocasiones durante las misiones en las fuerzas especiales.

—¿Desea pasar, sempai? —preguntó comenzando a levantarse resignado a la idea de dormir un poco mas, pero si lo escuchaba y atendía su necesidad pronto regresaría a su cama a dormir; solo era cuestión de ser paciente un poco más.

—Tienes una bonita casa Tenzo —hablo Kakashi mientras avanzaban uno detrás del otro hacia la cocina. Yamató asintió ante lo dicho. —Aunque le hace falta un toque femenino.

—Ya lo hemos hablado sempai —respondió el usuario del mokuton en medio de un bostezo. —No tengo intención de buscar pareja por lo pronto.

—Pues deberías. Dormirías mejor.

Yamato ignoró el comentario sabiéndose de memoria aquella charla sobre su falta de vida amorosa. Además, era mejor parar ahora sus respuestas antes de llegar a temas mas escabrosos como su falta de un pasatiempo sano como la lectura o falta de actividad "liberadora de estrés" como el solia llamar a sus salidas furtivas a cualquier prostíbulo.

—¿Gusta una taza de café, sempai?

—No, gracias. No quiero importunarte demasiado.

Yamato preparó la bebida sin importarle demasiado aquel tono mientras Kakashi tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor de la cocina. El castaño vertió la bebida en una taza y dio un sorbo degustando su sabor. El líquido ligeramente amargo descendió por su garganta espabilando uno a uno sus sentidos aletargados y haciendo reaccionar a su cerebro de la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Sempai, ¿por qué vino hoy?

Kakashi sonrió cerrando su único ojo visible. —¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?

Yamato le frunció el ceño instándolo a hablar jurándole en silencio que lo dejaría ahí sentado y se iria a dormir si no hablaba. Kakashi solo le sonrió en respuesta.

—Definitivamente te hace falta una mujer.

—Sempai —habló Yamato amenazadoramente a lo que Kakashi alzó las manos en señal de paz. —¿Necesita algo? —preguntó no sabiendo de donde sacaba tanta paciencia.

—Si bueno, ya que insistes. Tengo una misión que cumplir. Ya sabes, lo de siempre: ordenes de Tsunade, salvar la aldea de un destino horrible, lo usual.

—Si —aceptó instándolo a continuar. Llegados a este punto, cualquiera pensaría que la situación era algo grave para hablar así, sin embargo, luego de tantos años de conocer al ninja copia tanto como lo conocía, sabía que solo quería distraerlo para que respondiera un "si" ignorante de la verdadera petición. Y ahora, aunque estuviera consciente debido a la bebida que mantenía en la palma de su mano, no quería, de verdad que no deseaba cumplir aquel favor que le pediría. Porque le pediría uno, de eso estaba seguro.

—No es nada del otro mundo. Sólo tienes que pasar por mi casa de vez en cuando, tal vez regar las plantas, cuidar al ninken, ver que la viejecita que vive al lado no deje sueltos a sus gatos, porque lo hará apenas me vaya…

—Sempai —llamó Tenzo al percatarse de la trampa.

—Siempre lo hace y las malvadas creaturas del infierno se meten a la casa por cualquier lado y ensucian todo…

—Sempai, ya entendí que quiere que cuide al ninken.

—Después de la última misión los estuve cazando uno a uno, a veces pienso que son más listos que los perros.

—Sempai, ya no tiene que irse por las ramas, ya comprendí lo que quiere.

—Pero lo que más me molesta es que la viejecita tiene cientos de esas creaturas infernales. Si sigues así Tenzo, te volverás igual que ella.

—Sempai.

—¿Si?

—Quiere que cuide al ninken, ¿no es así?

—Así es.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Tres días.

Yamato sopesó la idea. Cuidar a la manada no significaba trabajo alguno, sobre todo si estos eran enviados a su propio hogar, lo cual estaba fuera del plan ya que por alguna misteriosa razón no podían regresar, sino Kakashi no estaría ahí. Técnicamente y si era positivo, solo tendría que alimentarlos unas dos o tres veces al día, solo habría que cuidar que no hicieran algún desastre.

" _Todo es demasiado fácil"_ —¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de aceptar?

El rostro de Kakashi de pronto se tornó con aquella seriedad característica solo del campo de batalla, cuando analizaba la situación hasta el mismo detalles y las decenas de estrategias marchaban por su cerebro de lado a lado, evaluándolo los pros y contras de cada una de ellas.

—Han estado algo inquietos —soltó de repente extrañando al usuario del mokuton. —Creo que es el calor.

—No le veo tanto problema.

—¿Eso quiere decir que los cuidaras? —pregunto el ninja copia sonriente.

Sabía que debía valorar muy bien sus opciones, sin embargo aquella sensación de debilidad en las piernas y la pesadez en sus parpados por la falta de sueño le estaban haciendo difícil aquella sencilla tarea de "pensar". Kakashi no se iría hasta obtener un sí, dijera lo que dijera o se negara de cualquier manera, lo seguiría atormentando incluso aunque fuera a su cama y decidiera ignorarlo.

—Claro, sempai —respondió rendido a su destino; de todas maneras al final tendría que aceptar y mientras más pronto lo hiciera, más rápido regresaría a su cama a dormir. —Aunque dormiré un par de horas y luego los iré a ver, ¿está bien?

—Claro.

Kakashi se levantó sonriendo ante la atenta mirada del azabache y se dirigió hacia la salida. Yamato lo observó hasta el momento en que atravesó el umbral de la puerta, contando los segundos que tardaría en regresar para decir alguna otra cosa. La cuenta ascendió a cientos cuando aceptó la idea de que, por raro que pareciese Kakashi no regresaría; tal vez la misión si era importante.

—Bueno —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación. —Después me preocupare de eso.

Recorrió los pasillos y entro a su alcoba sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, solo para tirarse sobre su cama y por fin, después de aquella interrupción, entregarse a los brazos del sueño. Se acomodó sobre las sabanas, moviéndose levemente, pensando que debía encender el aire acondicionado por el calor que había en el ambiente, aunque le daba demasiada pereza levantarse a prenderlo.

Por eso no le gustaba mucho la primavera; aquel cambio del clima invernal a un clima caluroso como el de la primavera le hacía querer irse de misión hacia el norte y no regresar hasta el otoño.

Y como si de un rayo se tratara, Yamato abrió los ojos aterrado. Tal vez fue el sueño, tal vez fue su tremenda confianza en que su sempai no se la haría esta vez, pero como siempre y para variar, cayó redondo.

El ninken entraba en celo en esta temporada.

—Dios me proteja.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Salio sonriendo de la casa de su Kouhai y mientras saltaba de techo en techo no pudo evitar pensar que era una persona muy astuta, algo cruel, aprovechada y abusadora, pero astuta al fin y al cabo. Avanzó a paso veloz hacia su casa, esperando encontrar un caos dentro y a los caninos destruyendo gran parte de los artículos que no se debían romper dentro de su hogar.

No se podía evitar, pero lo tenía sin cuidado hasta cierto punto. Todas sus cosas de valor estaban resguardadas en una caja fuerte que hasta el mismo Orochimaru tendría problemas para abrir. Que hicieran lo que quisieran, cuando el infierno iniciara, la Hokage pagaría los daños y entre esos daños estarían sus cosas; era simplemente una remuneración. Eso sin hablar del pago por su intento de salvar la aldea y el destino del mundo ninja.

Llagó a su casa sin mayor contratiempo, debía preparar sus cosas para el viaje hasta la tierra de las invocaciones. Sin duda alguna un viaje que le llevaría más de tres días, pero estaba dispuesto a tomarse su tiempo y realizar unas merecidas vacaciones. Claro que eso era algo de lo que la Hokage no debía enterarse.

Entró e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación a preparar algunos uniformes, algunos sellos y armas que pudiera necesitar. Uno nunca es lo suficientemente precavido. Cerró su mochila antes de partir se decidio a darse un baño y una merecida cena. Igual no comería tan bien mientras estaba en el bosque.

Y mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de un hecho que tal vez por desidia o indiferencia no había notado: la casa se hallaba en completo silencio.

—Uhmm, debieron salir —dijo sin importancia. Sabía que, al menos por los siguientes días, no serían su problema directo sino el de Yamato.

Se sonrió, sabiendo que una pequeña parte de él deseaba quedarse y ver el sufrimiento de su kouhai. Bueno, igualmente tarde o temprano se enteraría por la red de chismes que corría por toda la aldea.

Terminó su baño y se colocó su uniforme reglamentario. Tomó sus cosas y se preparó para salir. Salió de su casa y solo por mera curiosidad volteó la mirada esperando ver algún rastro de la manada. Agudizó el olfato intentando percibir aquel característico olor a perro en la cercanía, sin embargo ningún olor llegó a su nariz.

—Uhm, deben estar bastante lejos.

Se alzó de hombros restándole importancia una vez más y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea. Tenía una tarea muy importante que cumplir y, siendo sinceros, confiaba en Yamato. Seguro podría controlarlos o terminaría volviéndose loco.

—¿Le habré dicho lo del celo? —se preguntó a si mismo sabiendo la respuesta y sonriendo debajo de la máscara. —Bien, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Todos se miraron extrañados ante la desaparición de Kakashi y tan pronto dejaron de sentir su prescencia se ordenaron de tal manera que Pakkun permaneció en el centro de la comitiva. El canido líder avanzó hacia uno de los pequeños sillones y se apeó sobre este para verlos desde arriba.

—Como saben, tenemos una misión.

Afirmaciones, ladridos y uno que otro gruñido se dejó escuchar en la sala.

—Pakkun, tengo hambre.

—Ahora no es el momento Guruko —respondió el líder para después dirigirse a los demás. —Nuestro líder se está volviendo viejo con el paso de los días y según lo que dio Inutaisho, les llega algo conocido como la "tercera edad".

—¿Qué es eso, Pakkun? —preguntó Shiba.

—Es una etapa en la vida humana donde el macho sufre múltiples aumentos de temperatura así como un gusto algo extraño por las hembras pequeñas; en algunos casos algunos machos llegan a deprimirse por problemas que aun no comprendo.

—Oh.

—Pakkun —llamó Guruko y el aludido le asintió en señal para continuar. —Tengo hambre, ¿crees que Kakashi tenga pollo?

Pakkun gruño enojado. —No lo sé y no me importa, ve a ver tú.

Todos miraron al pequeño can amarillo avanzar y perderse en la cocina dándose por desentendido de la conversación. Ignorándolo volvieron su atención al pug.

—Nuestro objetivo es encontrarle una hembra para evitar esta situación.

—Pakkun, Pakkun —llamó Urushi. —¿Solo necesita copular con alguna hembra?

El líder negó con la cabeza. —Al parecer el macho humano requiere algo conocido como una "relación".

Un ladrido inundó el ambiente seguido de un gruñido algo amenazador. Pakkun observó a Buru y negó con la cabeza. —No, una relación no es copular.

—Lo que Kakashi necesita es una hembra que lo comprenda —dijo Uhei ganándose la atención de todos. —Sí, una que comprenda cuando quiere salir a pasear, cuando comer y cuando copular.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo a la gran explicación de su compañero.

—Pero Kakashi es un macho muy solicitado por las hembras; no le debe ser muy difícil encontrar una o dos.

—Las hembras humanas parecen son dominantes y no les gusta que sus machos copulen con otras hembras, Shiba.

Todos gruñeron en respuesta, incapaces de creer que los humanos pensaran así.

—Se complican demasiado Pakkun —dijo Guruko quien regresaba de la cocina con un pedazo de lo que parecía carne en el hocico. —Ser un perro es grandioso.

—Asi es, sin embargo nuestro líder es un macho humano y hay que ayudarlo —concluyo el líder pug. —¿Ideas?

Siete patas se alzaron y Pakkun los observó con detenimiento. —Ideas que no conlleven copular —seis patas bajaron. —¿Buru?

La respuesta llego en varios ladridos, gruñidos, vueltas detrás de su propia cola y un aparente "hazte el muerto" y ante tal elocuente idea todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al no creer de donde llegaba.

—Sera muy complicado y difícil —afirmo el líder. —No conocemos todos esos ritos.

Todos apoyaron a su líder y Buru volvió a gruñir en negativa.

—¿Que tu si sabes? ¿Cómo? —cuestionó Shiba.

Nuevamente los ladridos se dejaron escuchar y ante esta nueva explicación los demás no pudieron sino darle la razón. —Buru tiene razón, apoyo su idea —dijo Uhei.

—Opinamos lo mismo —secundaron los demás.

—Bien, si queremos dar marcha al plan tenemos que comenzar a buscar a la hembra idónea para nuestro líder. Después de encontrarla, clasificarla y evaluarla comenzaremos con tu plan Buru —y el aludido asintió.

—Pakkun, Pakkun—llamó Guruko ganándose la atención de todos. —¿Qué clase de hembra buscaremos?

—Guruko tiene razón —habló Akino por primera vez. —Existen muchas hembras por la aldea. Necesitamos disminuir la lista.

—Hay que quitar a las civiles, nuestra hembra alfa debe ser una kunoichi fuerte —todos asintieron.

—La constitución de sus caderas debe ser grande, para tener muchos cachorros —y todos volvieron a asentir.

—No debe estar ligada a ninguna invocación, será nuestra hembra alfa.

—Amable y cariñosa.

—Fuerte y con buen carácter.

—Inteligente y astuta.

—Orgullosa como buena líder.

—Debe saber cocinar.

—¡Debe ser como mi mamá!

—Guruko, ¿todavía hay pollo? Me dio hambre.

Pakkun permaneció atento a la discusión que frente a sus ojos se llevaba. La opinión de sus compañeros era, en un comienzo, tan acertada como errónea, no podían dejarse llevar por una mera idea ya que, después de todo, estaban hablando de la hembra de su líder y Kakashi, como tal, solo merecía lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Debe de tener grandes pechos para amamantar a sus cachorros —finalizó el líder fijándose en ese pequeño detalle que nadie había notado y que todos, después de escucharlo, afirmaron con una concentración tal que le hizo sonreír.

Todos, sabia, estaban dispuestos hasta dar su último suspiro por ver a Kakashi feliz.

La operación Buscando a la Alfa había comenzado.

 _ **~CONTINUARA~**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Espero, esta vez no tardar tanto en subir la continuacion. En serio, disculpen la enorme demora para un capitulo tan pequeño.**_

 **¡Nos leeremos pronto! Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


End file.
